Life as a Girl!
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: A drug that Shinra thought he had perfected turned both Izaya and Shizuo into females! Now they have to try to live life normally until Shinra can develop a cure. But what if things start to change for the better? or would it be worse? rated T for good reasons. Shizaya, MasaomixMikado, ShinraxCelty, Yaoi, Yuri, Language.
1. Chapter 1

**So this has been floating around in my mind for a while so I typed it and decided to share it. There is most likely OoC-ness, but y'know, I'm still kind of a new fan to Durarara! so. I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

"I did it, Celty!" a man with brown hair and matching eyes cheered, coming into the room, "I perfected the drug!" His white lab coat swirled about him.

A woman with no head turned her black clad body to face him. Smoke curled from her neck where her head should be. She lifted a PDA and typed up a message before showing it to the man. **[You did it?] **She then erased the message and typed up a new one. **[That's great! Who are you going to test it on?]**

Shinra paused, adjusting the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. "I hadn't thought of that…"

Celty typed up a new message. **[How are you going to know it's affects if you have no one to test it on?]**

"Well…" Shinra perked up. "I have an idea! Why not test it on Izaya-kun and Shizuo-kun?"

**[How are you going to convince them to go along with it?] **Celty typed.

"That's the problem," Shinra sighed, "Is getting them over here to experiment on them. I was thinking you invite Izaya for dinner or something, and I'll invite Shizuo, then, I don't know, knock them out?"

Celty paused before typing a reply. **[That might work. I'll contact Izaya.]**

Later that night, a knock on the door echoed in the apartment. Shinra opened it to find a young man with pale skin, short black hair and devious red eyes smirking at him. He wore a black t-shirt, black jeans and a black coat with white fluff around the hood, sleeves and hem. His hands were buried in the pockets.

"Izaya-kun!" Shinra said, smiling, "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Well, I don't have anything of great importance to do," said Orihara Izaya, giving a shrug as he entered. He quickly found a PDA in his face.

**[Welcome, Izaya.] **Celty quickly made a new message. **[Glad you could make it.]**

Izaya shrugged. "Like I said, I had nothing of greater importance to do." He was interrupted by another knock. Celty dragged him away from the sight of the door as Shinra opened it.

Outside was a man with messy dyed blonde hair and caramel colored eyes hidden by blue sunglasses, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He wore bartender's clothes.

"Shizuo-kun!" Shinra said, "You came!"

Heiwajima Shizuo shrugged. "Tom let me go early. The day was rather uneventful."

Celty quickly typed on her PDA. **[We're glad you could come, Shizuo.]**

Shizuo dropped the cigarette onto the ground and stomped on it, effectively crushing it before entering. He was halfway through when he heard a familiar, rage inducing voice say "Ah, Shizu-chan~!"

Veins popped out on Shizuo's temple as he spun to face the voice's owner. "I-ZA-YA-KUN!

"Now, Celty!" Shinra said.

Shadows enveloped the two enemies in cocoons that they couldn't escape. After a few minutes, the shadows retreated and both men lay unconscious.

"Thanks Celty, my love~!" Shinra said, "Can you help me carry them to the makeshift room I set up?"

Celty complied and helped the brunette carry the two men to a room separated into two parts by non-soundproof glass. Shinra then filled two separate syringes with a clear liquid that pulsed with a faint light and injected it into the bloodstream of both men. Then he went to bed.

He didn't expect that the drug would mess with their nervous system and endocrine glands, turning their androgens into estrogens.

**Uhhh…cliffhanger? Kind of cliché, I know, but hey-Shizaya Yuri sounds interesting (though I am a Yaoi fan~!)**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please~! Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty much all of you asked if this chapter could be longer. Seriously? Last chapter was much longer than the chapters in other stories I write!**

**But, since I'm in a good mood since I'll be going to my friend's sleepover today, I complied. Hope y'all like it! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Soft moaning filled a room as Izaya woke up, feeling different in a way he couldn't explain. What happened? Memories rushed back and he frowned. That's right. He had gone to Shinra's place, Shizuo had come, and he was surrounded by shadows and had fallen unconscious. What happened after that?

He sat up, noting a slightly heavy weight on his chest. His crimson orbs opened, facing mocha colored ones that stared at him, filled with rage and confusion. The owner of the orbs had long mid-back length blonde hair. She was…actually kind of pretty compared to some other humans. But why was she wearing a male bartender's outfit?

"Flea?" she asked with hesitation in her voice.

"Do I know you?" Izaya asked before wrapping his hands around his throat, realizing that his voice was higher than it should be.

"Oh, no…" the two looked up to see Shinra standing in the doorway.

"Shinra, what's going on?" Izaya asked, coughing a bit to see if it would fix his voice. It didn't.

Swallowing, Shinra left and came back with two full body mirrors, and Izaya's eyes widened at what (s)he saw

H(er) hair was shoulder length and h(er) features were more feminine. (S)he even had boobs! Rather small compared to the blonde's but they were there.

"What the HELL did you do?!" the blonde shouted.

"I injected you two with a drug I thought I had perfected. Apparently something went wrong, though, because if my guess is corrected, your androgen hormone cells have been turned into estrogen hormone cells, which is the hormone cell of a female."

"And now we're women?! I'm going to fucking kill you!" the blonde-clearly Shizuo-growled. (S)he burst to h(er) feet and picked up a nearby desk. Huh. (S)he still had h(er) inhumane strength.

"C-calm down, Shizuo-kun!" Shinra said, "I-if you kill me, then you'll never be able to return to being a male."

Growling but knowing Shinra was right, Shizuo put down the desk, then turned to the brunette. "What are we supposed to do until you come up with a cure?"

Izaya smirked. "Live as women, of course, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo glared at h(er). "Woman or not, flea, I'm still going to kill you."

"Celty," Shinra called, "I need you to go shopping for some women's clothes." There was a paused while the sounds of typing filled the hall. Shinra turned to the two. "What are your clothing sizes?"

After getting their sizes and determining their cup size-size B for Izaya and D for Shizuo-Celt left and came back with some clothes. Shinra put the two enemies into different rooms so they could change.

Izaya changed into a black blouse and black jeans that were somewhat skinny jeans. (S)he wore h(er) usual jacket. He exited and found Shizuo leaning against a wall, glaring at Shinra. (S)he was wearing clothes similar to the bartender outfits (s)he usually wore, except for instead of jeans, (s)he wore a black knee-length pencil skirt and mid-calf length black boots with black tights. H(er) hair was pulled into a low ponytail. H(er) blue shades hid her eyes.

"You had better find a way to reverse this, Shinra," (s)he threatened.

"I will," Shinra promised, "But for now you're stuck as a female. Just go home, okay?"

Izaya approached, giving Shinra an evil smirk. "Of course, Shinra-kun. Until you come up with a cure, you'd better hope I'll be in a somewhat good mood." As though to emphasize his point, a switchblade buried itself in the wall just a few inches from the nervous brunette's head.

"I'll announce this unfortunate problem to the public soon." With that, Shinra pushed the two women out of his home-making sure to return to Izaya her switchblade-and slammed the door shut.

Shizuo stormed out into the streets of Ikebukuro, ignoring Izaya, who followed. She quickly found Tom and, putting the flea out of her mind, walked towards him. "Tom!"

The dreadlocked man stared at her. "Do I know you, miss?"

Shizuo scowled. "It's me, Shizuo. That bastard Shinra drugged me and the drug turned me into a girl."

"Me to!" Izaya sighed, "Not just you, Shizu-chan."

Tom looked extremely confused as he stared at the raven-haired informant. "Izaya?!"

"Who else?" Izaya asked, running her fingers through her short hair. She grinned at Shizuo. "As much as I'd like to stay, I'm sure Namie is wondering where I am. Bye, Shizu-chan~!" with that she walked away, high heels with short heels clicking as she walked.

"Let's go," Shizuo said, already heading in the opposite direction with a dazed Tom following behind.

**Happy guys? I'm really tired now. But I'll be fine for the sleepover~! So excited! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys.**

**Stop.**

**My chapters are longer than I'm used to writing them and it's all because of you guys.**

**Stop.**

**It's exhausting. I'm bored so, early update just for the hell of it. I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

Shizuo took a drag of her cigarette, sitting in the Russian Sushi restaurant with Tom.

It's been exactly a day since Shinra's little experiment, and Shizuo was already annoyed by the fact that it was going to take a long time to come up with a cure. She hated being a female. She very much preferred her male body. Especially with the amount of MEN that flirted with her assuming she was just a tourist, NOT the Monster of Ikebukuro.

"Well hello~!" Shizuo felt her eye twitch as she turned to face a young man with dyed blonde hair, golden brown eyes and a flirty smile, wearing a blue sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"What the hell do you want?" Shizuo asked, smashing her cigarette into a nearby ashtray.

"It's just that I lost my number," the boy said, "Think I could have yours?"

Shizuo glared at him. "Fuck off."

A boy behind the first with short black hair tugged at his friend's sleeve. "Masaomi, stop!"

Kida Masaomi tugged his arm away as a small t.v. set nearby set up by Simon started to blare the local news.

"My name is Kio Vicenza," said a young male with silvery-grey hair in a short braid, bangs falling over his right eye, and grey eyes, keeping a blank expression, "I'm here to report a new drug with abnormal side effects." Shizuo smiled.

Shinra appeared on screen as the reporter continued. "The creator of this drug is Shinra Kishitani. Tell us why you had developed the drug."

As Kio held the microphone close, Shinra cleared his throat and said "Well, I'm sure I'm not the only one bothered by the fights between Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya. So I had started making this drug. Its purpose was to create a sort of substance that would block out all rage felt between the two."

"What did it do instead?"

Shinra frowned here. "Somehow, the substance it created messed up their hormones. Putting it lightly and in non-medical terms, it changed their genders. In other words, both males are now females."

"Where do you think you went wrong?" Kio asked, face and tone still blank.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure myself," Shinra said, "I thought I had perfected it. Unless I added a different chemical or two, it should have worked like it was supposed to."

"Do you have pictured of what Heiwajima-san and Orihara-san look like now?"

Shinra smiled. "I figured everyone would want to know what they looked like now so when a woman throws a stop sign, it wouldn't be thought of as weird. I had a friend do that for me." He took out two slips of paper and handed it to the blank face boy, who held them both up to screen. Both photos had Izaya and Shizuo as females.

"These are what the monster of Ikebukuro and his enemy look like at the moment. Be aware of it." He removed the photos and turned to Shinra. "Will we have to refer to them with different names?"

"Ah, that's their decision," Shinra said, "I'm just trying to find a cure."

"And there you have it," Kio said, "A drug that changes your gender. This is Kio Vicenza signing off."

Shizuo flicked it off and turned to Kida, who was staring at Shizuo in shock and embarrassment. "Y-Your Heiwajima Shizuo?!"

Shizuo rose a slim eyebrow, eyes glinting behind her blue shades. "Yeah, and?"

Shizuo left, leaving Tom to finish his lunch, and walked around Ikebukuro, ignoring the confused and amazed looks he got from people who had watched the news. She dug the cigarettes from the breast pocket of her vest and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it, she let the spike of nicotine calm her nerves.

_Slice!_

Shizuo watched as the end of her cigarette fell to the ground, the other half dangling in her lips. She spun when a familiar but more feminine voice said "You still smoke those cancer sticks even as a girl? I don't want my favorite toy to die of lung cancer."

"I-za-ya-kun!" Shizuo snapped, "Your fucking dead, flea." The crowd around them parted as Shizuo picked up a nearby stop sign. Izaya yawned, smoothing her knee-length black skirt.

"So aggressive, Shizu-chan! And to think I came out here to see you!" as she dodged the sign, pulled out her switchblade and started running, she thought of the conversations she and Namie had had earlier.

! #$%! #$%! #$%

Izaya spun in her usual leather chair before stopping and clicking on a tab to the Dollars chatroom. Empty. God was she bored! She turned to face the window, looking out amongst her lovely humans. She heard the door swing open, and an angry voice said "I'm here, Orihara."

Izaya turned in the chair and bounced up. "Namie-chan! Thank goodness! I was so bored~!"

The brunette woman was staring at Izaya in surprise. "O-Orihara?!"

Izaya tilted her head, her hair falling into her face. "Yes, Namie-chan~?"

"W-Why the hell are you a girl?!" Namie shouted.

Izaya frowned. "A little experiment by Shinra that went wrong. I'm not the only one, though~! Shizu-chan is a girl, too!"

"H-huh?!" it was clear that Namie truly wasn't expecting this.

"Just watch the news later. It'll be on then." Izaya rushed towards the door, passed a shocked Namie and said "I'm gonna go bug Shizu-chan~! Don't think that your not working today, Namie~!"

! #$%! #$%! #$%

"Can't catch me, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya said, balancing on the railing of a balcony.

"Shut up, you damn flea!" Shizuo said, picking up and throwing a nearby street sign as she continued to chase the bane of her very existence.

**Holy crap, over a thousand words for this chapter alone?! *passes out***

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Going on a trip tomorrow~! So excited~! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Izaya spun in her chair in boredom. A sigh left her lips as she checked the Dollars chat room. The only thing they were discussing was the news about her and Shizuo! Frowning, she turned to face the city outside, smiling at her lovely humans who bustled about as though they hadn't just found out that Izaya and her enemy was now women.

"Ah, my lovely humans," she giggled, standing up to get a better view, "How shall I manipulate you today?" she paused. "Wait a moment…is that…Shizu-chan?" she pressed her hands against the glass as she realized that, yes; the female approaching his office building was indeed Heiwajima Shizuo.

She sped down, passing a glaring Namie on the way, and greeted Shizuo at the door. "Whatever could bring the great Monster of Ikebukuro to my doorstep?"

Shizuo scowled around her cigarette, eyes burning behind their blue shades. "Shinra wanted me to check on you."

"Why didn't he call, or have Celty check up on me?"

Shizuo gave a shrug. "Celty is busy getting ingredients he needs for the cure, and he tried calling. He said your cellphone was either dead or off."

Izaya dug it out to find it was indeed off. She switched it on. The screen lit up, showing she had 1 missed call from Kishitani Shinra. "Huh. I don't remember turning it off."

"Don't you have, like, 10 cellphones?" Shizuo asked, "Considering you're an 'Informant'." She used air quotations around the word "Informant".

"Yes, however this one is the one I carry around most often," Izaya said. She did a full 360 spin on the heel of one of her high heels and leaned forward towards Shizuo. "Surely checking up on me for Shinra isn't the only reason you came."

Shizuo spun on the heel of one of her boots. "Nope. That's the only reason I'm here. Now, I'm headed home, as far away from YOU as possible."

Izaya pouted. "You're so mean, Shizu-chan," she hopped out after the blonde and managed to get in front of her. "I'm bored!"

Shizuo rose a slim eyebrow. "And?"

"I want to play with you," Izaya chirped, pulling her switchblade out, smirking that damn smirk that makes Shizuo's blood boil with an intense heat.

Shizuo pushed past her enemy. She was NOT in the mood to deal with the flea today. She stormed to the subway out of Shinjuku and back to Ikebukuro.

Not that Izaya was going to let her go that easily. With ease, she spun Shizu-chan around, grabbed her wrists and spun her in a circle. She then pushed the taller woman away.

Shizuo stumbled back, trying to recover from the sudden spin. But Izaya wasn't finished. She threw her switchblade at Shizuo. The bodyguard barely managed to dodge, but she didn't avoid it unharmed. The Switchblade cut off a bit of hair out of her chin length bangs, which she made sure were kept tucked neatly behind her ear.

Shizuo stared blankly at Izaya before her restraint snapped and she grabbed the nearest lamppost, wielding it as one would a one-handed sword. "IIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAA AAYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'Finally,' Izaya thought as she turned to dash away from the raging blonde, 'I was afraid Shizuo-chan was going to leave me bored.'

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the chapter that will have their names changed…yeah…I'm going to go now. I don't own anything here. Enjoy! WARNING: OoC Kasuka. because i fail like that. -_-;**

**RING!**

An annoyed groan left Shizuo's mouth as she sat up, rubbing her head against the pounding headache. Damn flea…it's her fault for keeping the bodyguard up so late.

**RING!**

A vein popped out on her forehead as she gripped her cellphone and checked the caller ID. She calmed when she saw who it was. She answered quickly. "Hey, Kasuka!"

"I saw the news," were Kasuka's first words, tone blank of emotion.

Shizuo ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. "And?"

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I interview you about the drug," Kasuka said.

Shizuo smiled. "Of course it's alright. When will it be?"

"Tomorrow," Kasuka said, "Come at about 12:30."

"Got it. See you later." She hung up and crashed back onto her bed with a sigh. She REALLY didn't want to go to work, what with her head pounding like it was. But Tom was expecting her. With another sigh, she forced herself up and started to get ready.

! #$%! #$%! #$%

Izaya glanced at her cellphone, the obnoxious device ringing incessantly. She really didn't want to talk to anyone with how busy Shiki was keeping her. Of course, she was close to completing he request, but still. Sighing, she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Orihara-san." Izaya smirked.

"Your Shizu-chan's brother, are you not?"

Kasuka didn't answer his question. "I wish to ask for an interview."

Izaya perked up, interested. "Oh?"

"Yes, to discuss the drug that turned you and Shizu-nii into women."

Izaya frowned. "When would this interview be?"

"Tomorrow at 1 in the afternoon."

Izaya grinned. "I should be able to make it. At the park in Ikebukuro?"

"Hai." After that, Kasuka hung up. Izaya closed her phone and sighed contently. Tomorrow would be a fun day.

! #$%! #$%! #$%

Shizuo relaxed at a bench as Kasuka sat next to her. Nearby, a camera crew and whatnot were setting up, getting ready for the interview. Shizuo was wearing her usual bartender clothes; except for this time she was wearing black jeans that were somewhat skinny.

"Hello, Shizu-chan!" Shizuo's eyes snapped opened.

"I-ZA-YA-KUN!" she started to stand up, but was stopped by Kasuka's hand on her shoulder.

"I invited her," Kasuka said, "I want to interview you both."

"What?!" Shizuo growled, glaring at the flea, "Why?!"

"You were both affected by this drug. Please, Shizu-nee, just until the interview is over."

Shizuo sighed. "Fine."

Finally, the interview was getting started. Kasuka was handed a microphone and waited for the go to start, while a crowd gather around the three, a crowd of Kasuka's fangirls, cheering "YUUHEI! YUUHEI!"

The Camera started and Kasuka smiled softly. "I am Hanejima Yuuhei. Recently, it was announced that Kishitani Shinra had tested a drug on two resident of Ikebukuro."

"Izaya isn't a resident of 'Bukuro," Shizuo muttered. Kasuka ignored him.

"I came here to spend some time away and heard some people whispering of it being a rumor. I decided to interview the two who have had this drug injected into their veins. Let me introduce Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo."

Shizuo gave a slight wave as she put her sunglasses in her inner breast pocket, and Izaya gave a slight smile. The tension between the two was clear.

"So, mind telling us how you two were lured into having the injection?" Kasuka asked, holding the microphone out to them.

Izaya spoke first. "I had gotten an invitation from Shinra, about having dinner over there. I had nothing better to do, so I decided to come."

"I had gotten a similar invitation," Shizuo said, "And I arrived there shortly after the flea. Our friend knocked us unconscious before I could even think about landing a hit on him."

"And he injected you while you two were passed out."

The two women nodded.

"When did you realize you were women?"

"Not at first," Shizuo sighed, "I woke up feeling extremely dizzy, with a heavy weight on my chest. I had disregarded it and sat up, only to come face-to-face with Izaya, whom I almost didn't recognize at the time. If it wasn't for hi-err, her ever odd eye color, I probably would've thought it was someone else."

"I'm honored that Shizu-chan can identify me by the color of my eyes~!" Izaya cooed.

"Shut it, louse!" Shizuo snapped.

"Anyway," Izaya said, lazing her fingers, "I woke up with a heavy feeling on my chest and saw Shizu-chan, but I didn't know it was hi-her. Not until Shinra revealed the effects of the drug to us."

"So are you two going to go by your original names," Kasuka asked, "Or with you temporarily take on more female names?"

"I've thought about it," Izaya admitted, "And if I have to change my name just for while I'm a female, I think I'd like to go by…Kanra."

"And you?" Kasuka asked, holding the microphone out to his broth-err, SISTER.

Shizuo thought a moment. "I think I'd go by…Shizuka."

"Thank you," Kasuka said before looking back at the camera. "And there you have it-the story from the victims. Hanejima Yuuhei, signing off." When the camera clicked off and the crew started packing up while some chased off Kasuka's fans, Kasuka returned to his usual blank mask and turned to his sister.

"I'll be staying in Ikebukuro for a while," he said, tone blank, "May I stay with you, Shizu-nee?"

"Of course, Kasuka," the newly-named Shizuka said, "You know where my apartment it. I have to help Tom with one more thing, then I'll be home." With a final wave and a glare at her long time enemy, he left.

The newly-named Kanra smirked at Kasuka. "See you later, perhaps." With that, she bounced off.

Kasuka's eyes narrowed a fraction of an in at Kanra's retreating form before he turned and started heading for Shizuka's apartment.

**See that little button that says "Reivew this Chapter"? click it please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Early update! Because I've gotta sleepover this weekend. Again!**

**Gabriel (my OC): *facepalm* seriously creator?**

**BBR: yup! I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

"IIIIIIZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Street signs and vending machines flew about, and of course, citizens struggled to escape their path as two women ran through the streets, one chasing the other into an alleyway. They stopped at a dead end, the blonde having trapped the raven-haired one.

Said one smirked. "Shizu-chan, my name is Kanra now~!"

Shizuka scowled. "Who fucking cares?!"

Kanra shrugged, switchblade held out. "I suppose most of the people who watched your brother's show."

"Fuck you, flea!" Shizuka shouted.

Kanra smirked. "When, where, and how hard?"

It took Shizuka a moment to process her words. When she did, her face bloomed with a bright red blush. "NOT LIKE THAT, DAMN LOUSE!"

Kanra laughed, curling in on herself as her sides began to hurt. "I-I-I can't believe how long it took you to react!"

Shizuka's hand tightened around the pole she was holding, denting the metal further. "GO TO HELL!" she drew her hand over her shoulder and threw the sign like a javelin. Kanra jumped over it easily, but wasn't expecting Shizuka to pin her to the stone wall while she was recovering from the sudden jump.

Shizuka's face was red with rage and she was panting heavily as she glared venomously at Kanra. She held Kanra by her throat, her other hand pinning Kanra's wrists above her head.

Kanra smirked. "Why, Shizu-chan~! That wasn't meant to be taken seriously~!"

"Shut. Up." Shizuka's hand tightened around Kanra's throat, to the point of cutting off circulation. After a few moments, Kanra was struggling to breathe, though she kept a smirk on her face. It looked like Shizuka would finally kill her, but then the blonde's phone rang. Shizuka released her throat and Kanra greedily took in air while Shizuka answered.

"Hello? ...no…I can come in…now? Got it. See you later." She put her phone back on the pocket of her black jeans and released Kanra, lighting a cigarette as she turned away.

"Are you done playing?" Kanra asked, pouting.

"I have no more time to deal with you," Shizuka snapped. Then she turned the corner and turned out of Kanra's view. Kanra then realized her heart was thundering. Blaming it on adrenaline, she skipped home, heels clicking with each step.

! #$%! #$%! #$%

"Hello, Namie-chan~!" Kanra chirped, entering her office.

Namie glanced up before she continued working. "Orihara."

Kanra took her signature jacket off and placed it on the back of her chair before asking "Any news from Shinra on the cure?"

"Nothing," Namie muttered, only half-listening to her boss.

Kanra sighed. She opened the chat room to the Dollars website. Finding nothing interesting going on, she minimized the tab and opened another one, researching. She paused when her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello~?"

"Orihara."

Kanra froze in place. "Shiki."

"Have you finished what I have asked of you?"

Kanra smiled. "Of course I have~!"

"Good. I'll be sending someone to meet with you and pick it up. He's a new one."

"A new one? How exciting~! I look forward to meeting him~!" she hung up without listening to Shiki's response. As she turned to stare out among her lovely humans, in her subconscious, she felt a feeling of dread. Something big was going to happen. She just knew it.

! #$%! #$%! #$%

Shizuka opened the door to her apartment and closed it with an annoyed sigh. Kasuka looked up, face blank, from his place on the couch. "Welcome home, Shizu-nee."

Shizuka smiled at her brother, entering the kitchen. "Thanks, Kasuka."

"Confront Orihara-san?" he asked, entering as well and sitting at the table.

Shizuka frowned, pouring herself a glass of milk. "Unfortunately." She downed it in one large gulp and stretched. "After that, Tom needed my help. I'm exhausted."

Kasuka nodded. "Sounds exhausting."

Shizuka sat down across from him. "Think I might skip dinner tonight. I really need some sleep."

Kasuka nodded as she stood up again and left the room. "Good night."

"'Night, Kasuka."

After a while, Kasuka sat at the table, glaring at the surface. Then his sister's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kasuka?" a familiar voice asked.

"Shinra-sensei."

"Could you give your sister a message?"

"What is it?"

"I've started working on the cure. However, since I gave her and Iza-err, KANRA different dosages, I'll need a bit of his DNA in order to determine how much to make for him."

Kasuka was silent for a moment. Then he finally answered. "Of course." He hung up and walked away. The entire walk from the kitchen to the couch, a smirk lit his face, appearing very strange against his usually blank expression-wearing face. "I'll get some of Shizu-nee's DNA for you, Shinra-sensei."

…**I couldn't resist that joke. It was too tempting! XD and my friend didn't exactly help, either.**

**Alaia (my OC): oh, really now?**

**BBR: oi! Get out! Aren't you supposed to be finding Kira?**

**Alaia: *frowns* yeah, yeah.**

**BBR: anyway…do I sense possible slight Heiwajimacest? Maybe a threesome between them and Iza-chan? We'll see. see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last update 'll be making until we finish moving to the states. I'm gonna miss you all! I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

"We thank you for this, Orihara-san," said a young male. He had pale skin, collarbone-length raven black hair with chin-length bangs that hid his left eye and silver-black eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans underneath a grey knee-length coat and black boots. Kanra could see a thin leather strap, black, running along his chest, almost blending into his shirt. Almost.

Clinging to his arm was a girl who looked very much like him, except for his hair is shoulder-length, her bangs covered her right eye and the tips of her hair were electric blue. She also wore the same, except her coat was a light grey, and a thin black leather strap ran across her waist.

"No problem, Mr. Thistlewood," Kanra said, "Good luck getting your sister off of you~! Bye bye~!" she closed the door and leaned against it, sighing. Finally she was done with Shiki's request. But now what? She had nothing to occupy herself with!

Oh wait…she had nearly forgotten about Shizuka!

Kanra laughed at her foolishness. Of course! Shizuka! That protozoan always provided her with entertainment when she was bored. Grabbing her switchblade, she left Shinjuku, headed for the Ikebukuro area.

She walked through the streets, looking for her monster. She stopped a moment. HER monster? Where had THAT come from? She brushed it off as a mere mistake before starting to walk again. Now, who owed debts today…?

"KANRAAAAAAAAAA!" oh, there she was. And she said Kanra's name right this time.

"Shizu-chan~!" Kanra chirped. "You got my name right~!"

Shizuka said nothing in response as she threw a stop sign at Kanra and their normal game of chase began. The monster chasing the flea.

If only they had known how different it would be.

Like last time, Shizuka had cornered Kanra in a dead end. Kanra cursed herself for her foolishness in falling for a simple trap again. She could have sworn this route didn't have a dead end!

She turned, bravely staring Shizuka in the eye. "Let me go, Shizu-chan. I'm through playing for today."

"Like that's gonna-!" she stopped when a dagger whizzed past her head and buried itself mere inches from Kanra's own.

"Heiwajima Shizuka," said a rough male voice. The two female turned and found the male with a few others. They all wore red jackets as deep as blood. The main male's hair fell into his crystal blue eyes. "Give us Orihara Kanra. We have a score to settle."

"Go to Hell!" snapped the ex-bartender, much to her enemy's surprise.

The man sighed. "I didn't want to use force on a woman, but I guess I have no choice. Just one little thing-I missed on purpose." His lips curled into a large, melancholy grin. "Get her."

The men behind him ran to Shizuka. While the blonde was distracted, he ran up to Kanra and they had a knife fight in the little corner. They took turns throwing and dodging knives, a deadly dance that could result in one of them losing their lives.

Then it happened.

Shizuka knocked all of his accomplices unconscious and ran in the direction of their fight. Her sudden appearance distracted Kanra long enough for the male to throw a dagger that buried itself in Kanra's shoulder.

Time seemed to slow as the raven-haired female fell to the ground clutching her should as the man smirked victoriously, a smirk that was quickly wiped off of his face by Shizuka with a punch across his cheek that probably broke his jaw.

Shizuka picked up her bleeding enemy. Kanra gasped out "Why?!"

"Because I'm the only one who can kill you," was Shizuka's blunt response.

**Naturally, Shizu-chan was gonna say that~! See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
